LINCOLN LOUD Q&A
by TheDragonWriter125
Summary: Lincoln Loud answer all your questions, whether there are appropriate or not.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys Lincoln loud here, l heard some people have problem with me not giving them answer that's not BS, such as my hair and chipped tooth, but l promised l will get to answer some of your question, such as me, my family, and especially on the fandom, so write your question and I'll answer it l swear.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Lincoln Loud here, sorry that it took so long, but here I am to answer your questions, so without future ado lets do this;

First we got a question that says what are your precious memories with bun-bun , well he's good when l have nightmare when l was little, so l used to cuddle him, but now l used him as a companion when l am sleeping, next question "which sister you find the least annoying", well that's easy (look both sideways and whisper), Leni, because for one she doesn't talk a lot, and she always put a smile on my face, even though her constant gas outburst are a little unpleasant to the nose. Next question Milkshakes or slushies um neither l prefer smoothies and let me tell you my sister Leni can make a mean smoothie, next question "do you feel do you and dad feel like that you two aren't as close as both of you would like to be?", ok let me be honest when you have 11 kids with different personality there will be some you will give your undivided attention and some you don't and me being the middle child of 11 makes it more difficult, hell l am more close with my grandfather not that we don't get along, but he's the typical dad who likes sports, but can cook and love music, which unfortunately I don't really care for that much, but let's be real he did teach me how to cook, and he even teach me how to ride a bike which I'm forever grateful for, so if you're watching dad l love you man even though you didn't take me to take your ids to work day, and lock me outside the house for thinking l had "bad luck", and blame for clogging the toilet, but we are ok(prick). "Do you like Ronnie Ann a lot", listen I lie Ronnie Ann as a friend nothing more nothing less, but let me be real l still didn't forgive her for bullying me just for my affection, because there is one thing l hate in this world is a Tsu….Tsu…Tsundare , but it's all in the past, but people please stop making these cheesy fanfics about us dating, because where just friends, nothing more nothing less, besides l saw this new blonde girl and she is smoking hot, but knowing Chris he'll put me with Ronnie Ann in the movie just like they'll put Arnold and Helga which in their movie this year, because people love Helga, either way were just friends for now. Ok this is my last question, "Who is your favorite sister" Oh boy here we go this is the one l have been waiting for, so ok l said that l love my siblings equally, which is true if l were there dad, but the reason l said that, because l was paid to say that so let me get of the bat my favorite sister is (drum rolling) Leni hah ahaha just kidding it's Lily, l know right is it because she's a bab yes is because she is a baby, just have to enjoy those precious day of cuddling and kissing, because she will get older and will have her own quirk and personality, or she will become boring and generic like …..Lori. Well let me explain who is my other favorite to least favorite sister, so lets begin:

Leni: Now don't tell me (annoying fan), "but Lincoln Leni is always king and sweet to you" well in a way yeah, but she along with my other sisters can gang up on me when they want to, because l don't see her helping me get the sweet spot, or my cereal, or stop going ba ba ba ba to Hugh like a fucking pokemon, OR THE TIME THEY lOCK ME OUT THE FUCING HOUSE BECAUSE THEY BELIEVE I HAD BAD LUCK BECAUSE THAT FUCKING CUNT NAMED LYNN SAID SO BECAUSE SHE ALONG WITH THE FAMILY BECAME FUCKING RETARDED, OR THE TIIME SHE AND LORI FOUGHT OVER A STUPID FUCKING DRESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS LIKE IS THE LAST SLICE OF PIZZA!11111111111111,OR opps sorry l got lost in my thought, but she still my second favorite sister, as she can be kind when she is not a bitch with the others save Lily, and l guess she is pretty although l wonder why Clyde didn't have a crush on her instead of that other cunt, but l guess l will never know.

Luna: Luna the same with Leni as being the "nice sister" thanks , but in all seriousness she does put on some wicked background music when l'm on my mission, but she can't sing for shit, or the time where she sent me to my first concert, but that is all the good time l had with her and no she's not my fucking guardian, l mean seriously l don't know who made that up, but my guardian is the same as everyone in this family it's miss fart a lot Lori.

Lucy: l love my freakish goth sister Lucy, as she just like me is the quiet one of the group and both feel like we are forgotten mostly her than me, but her constant jump scare which may give me a heart attack when l'm 13, but other than the previous problem mentioned with Leni we tight.

Lola: Yeah shock were you expecting the other twin hahahahaha naïve fools, but seriously Lola is like one of those sister that you want to hate, but when she shows gratification she just so cute, besides unlike certains sister who l'm going to list below she just want someone to play with, as she doesn't have much friend besides Lana, what … what was that you didn't know that she was lonely, and that the girls she run against are jealous of her success and never want to hang with her for that reason, what you didn't know well now you know labelling her as a "bad sister" she just want someone to play with even though her vanity can be a pain the you know what.

Lana: Lana is one of those girl that is usually friendly, although she can be a huge pain in the ass when she bring mud in the house which is a "chore" no pun intended for Luna who those the vacuum and always doing gross shit like eating out of the dumpster, and eating Charles our dog food, OR EATING LILY FUCKING DIAPERS, BUT WHEN I ASKED YOU TO EAT MY SANDWICH YOU SAID NO BECAUSE IT "GROSS" EVEN THOUGH I SHE LITTERALLY EAT OUT OF THE FUCKING DUMPSTER AS IF YOU ARE TRYING TO SAY MY SANDWICH TASTE WORST THAN GARBAGE WELL YOU KNOW WHAT LANA IF YOU DON'TLIKE MY SANDWICH THEN I JUST TAKE IT AND SHOVE IT UP YOURFUCKING ASS YOU HYPOCRITICAL CU, but we ok I guess.

Lori: Same thing with Leni is the same for Lori, but she does cover for me when I was late on my curfew , or the time she offer me free pizza, which l'll admit I was a dick in that episode, or the time she let me drive in that limo I got to ride on, which again I was a douche, but that's all she ever did for me that was decent, but that is it, because you see my sister has this bullshit rule that she can't come in to her room like if her fucking room as gold and diamond hidden in it, but that is not even her room it's Leni also, but Leni so dumb she can't tell her to fuck off, but get this since SHE IS THE FUCKING OLDEST SHE GETS TO DO ANYTHING AND GO ANYWHERE, BUT NOT ONLY THAT I HAVE TO DO HER CHORE JUST TO GET A FUCKING RIDE AND HER CONSTANT NOT JUST HER BUT ALL MY SISTER KEEP SHIPPING ME AND RONNIE ANN LIKE AS IF THEIR WRITING A KOREAN DRAMA NOT THAT I WATCH THEM OR ANYTHING,BUT YOU GET MY DRIFT, AND I SWEAR TO ACE SAVY IF I HAVE TO HER HOW MUCH SHE LOVES BOBBY FUCKING BOO BEAR I'M GOING TO KILL MYSELF,BUT I CAN'T WAIT UNTILL SHE AND LENI ARE GONE SO I COULD GET A NORMAL ROOM AND NOT A FUCKING SMALL CHOKED UP LINEN CLOSET FOR A ROOM.

Lisa: Lisa is like how a mother fell about her middle child, you may love them, but you don't care for them, yeah that's how l feel about Lisa, and I think how everyone feel about Lisa, but not only that but her way of calling us a "lab subjects" make us feel if she even care about us, and frankly l don't care, because talking about Lisa is like talking about your day to a wall.

Luan: First let me talk about the go THERE IS NO FUCING GOOD. DO I NEED TO SAY IT APRIL FOOL NUFF SAID, THE ONE DAY WHERE IN WHERE SHE'S AMY SCHUMER FOR 354 DAY WITH HER CRAPPY PUNS AND GET IT GET IT LIKE A BROKEN FUCKING RECORED, TO A MIX BETWEEN JOKER AND JIGSAW(PLEASE FUCKING DIE) ON THE MONTH WHERE IS THE MONTH OF SPRING BREAK, AND THE CELEBRATION OF DEAD AND RESSURECTION OF JESUS CHRIST, BUT WHEN WE THINK APRIL WE THINK SAW THE 4 KIDS VERSION, ALL IN ALL FUCK YOU LUAN YOU UNFUNNY PIECE OF SHIT, AND YOU BETTER GIVE ME THAT BIRTHDAY CAKE YOU OWE ME CUNT.

Lynn: Yeah, you see it from a mile away, but yep lynn my least favorite sister yeah Lola can be pain, but at least she doesn't hit me on purpose, at least Lori can be nice when she wants to, at least Luan on second thought never mind, but still there is nothing redeeming about Lynn, yeah you may think she help me by pretending to be me by playing football, but let us be honest she only did that so she cause s love her precious football BUT EVERYTHING ELSE PISSES ME OF AND DON'T GIVE ME THAT BECAUSE THAT'S HOW SHE SHOW HER LOVE BULLSHIT, SHUT YOU DAMN MOUTH YOU LYNN DICK SUCKER AND I DO ME DIC SUCKER, I MEAN WHICH GIRL WEAR A JOCK STRAP AND THROW IT TO A DUDE FACE SERIOUSLY, AND THE CONSTANT HITTING, AND THE CONSTANT DUTCHOVENS, AND THE ALWAYS TELLING ME TO DIG FAST AND PLAY FOOTBALL WITH HER, I MEAN YOU THINK MY COMICS ARE STUPID, BUT HEAVEN FORBIDS SAY SOMETHING BAD ABOUT HER "SPORTS" AND SHE BEAT THE SHIT OU OF ME THE HYPOCRITICAL CUNT, AND DON'T THINK I FORGOT ABOUT SAYING I WAS BAD LUCK JUST BECAUSE YOU LOST TO A TEAM YOU PUT THE BLAME ON MEi SERIOUSLY THIS IS THE THANKS I GOT FOR BRINGING YOU INTO MY ROOM WHICH COULD BARELY FIT ME JUST BECAUSE I WAS BEING A GOOD BROTHER THANKS CUNT, AND OH YEAH YOU SICK FUCK WHO WRITE AND DRAW ME AND THAT CUNT TOGETHER HERE IS A MESSAGE FOR YOU(shows middle finger)! Lynn can go to hell for all l care now if you excuse me(pick up boardgame) I have a game to play with my family, and remember to keep sending more question to me and l'll see you next time, and don't forget new episodes tomorrow at 5/4c only on Ni Ni Ni Ni Nick Nickelodeon, peace.

i 


End file.
